ishyant ki love story
by azusa522519
Summary: this is a special dedication to preetz as she is the one who inspired me to write a fanfic on ishyant. hope you guys like it. it's not a one-shot. may have 2 or 3 chaps.however i have updated only one till now. have fun and find out if dushyant can confess his feelings for ishita and propose her.have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is for my favorite author preetz. I hope you like it dear and the same goes for all my dear readers too! This is my first Indian television show based fan fiction after getting inspired by preetz. I used to write for Japanese anime and manga before. Anyways this fic is based on my first cid couple and my first priority –dushyant x ishita (in short ishyant). Okay then, happy reading!

It was raining very heavily that evening. The streets were almost void of any passersby. It was almost 6pm. To make things worse, it also started thundering. So that was enough to shoo away the few people outside and most of the cars. Amidst all this, there was this tall building whose lights never seemed to go off at any chance. Of course why would it anyway? It was the famous CID bureau of Mumbai branch. It was a really chaotic and tense atmosphere for an outsider if they were to witness it but actually for them it was just another busy day. A child just got kidnapped and this was followed by a series of murders. After a long search the officers finally manage to find the last thread to this case and then they are done. Finishing the last bit of paperwork, Freddy tries to crack ajoke earning a few glares by the end

ACP: Freddy, yeh mat bhoolo ki tum ek cid officer ho. Manta hu kaam khatam hogaya hai phir bhi har samay mazak karna bhi toh thik nahi hai.

Freddy: sssorry sir!..woh mai..mai koi joke nahi suna raha tha sir..mai toh bas iss pankaj ko keh raha tha ki mujhe meri wife kitni daantti hai….

Pankaj: aur daant khan eke baad yeh kaise bachcho ki tarah rote hai!

Freddy: arrey pankaj! Maine aisa kab kaha tujhe?!

Pankaj: arrey sir yeh kehne waali baat thori naa hai..yeh toh G.K. hai!

Freddy: kya! O_o pankaj ke bachche! Pehle vivek ab tu bhi!

Abhijeet: Freddy , pankaj! Acp sir ke saamne kya tamaasha kar rahe ho. Jaao apna adhura kaam khatam karo..files poori karnihai. Jao!

Freddy & Pankaj: sorry sir….

Pankaj to freddy : sab apki wajah se…

Freddy: kya kaha tune?!

Daya: Freddy…Pankaj (in warning tone)

Hearing this both shudder and quietly get back to work. Just then dushyant and kavin enter the bureau.

Daya: arey kaha the tum dono?

Dushyant; kuch nahi sir. Bas kavin abhi abhi files complete karke aaye hai sir.

Acp: achcha thik hai…toh..(he gets a call)…mai tum logo se baad mei baat karta hu.

Kavin: waise aaj ishita kahi najar nahi aa rahi…kyu dushyant? ;)

Dushyant says nothing .only glares at him.

On the other hand the duo who had already been informed about ishyant and their romance by the one and only kavin were just smirking..

Dushyant notices them: kya baat hai sir? Kyu hass rahe hai aap dono?

Duo: nahi..nahi..kuch bhi toh nahi…hum kaha has rahe hai?!

Dushyant raises an eyebrow. Duo think: " yeh to acp sir se bhi jyada doubt karta hai..baap re"

He was not planning to let them go so easily but when he noticed a sudden beauy entering the bureau…he just fell for it…Iiiiiissshhhhiiittttaaaa!

Ishita comes to where they are standing and smiles:

Dush: khoobsurat! Aaahh! Kitna khoobsurat!

Ishu: kya kitna khoobsurat hai sir?

Dush: huh?! Mei..mera..mera matlub tha ki…Iis…nahi..mera..matlub tha ki..matlub

Ishu: kya "Ii" sir? Bataaeye naa.

Dush: umm…Iii..haa…mera matlub the ki India kitna khoobsurat hai..ha India..India..I love my India….Hahahah haha heheh…hehh..um…:-/

Ishu: pataa nahi kaisi baate karte hai aap. Paagal kaheeka…

Dush: tumne mujhe paagal kaha? How dare you? Mai tumhara senior hu!

Ishu: arey chodo chodo…senior…huh?!

Dush: aur nahi to kya?

Ishu & Dush both at the same time turn their backs: humph! Bari aayi/baraa aaya!

Everyone in the bureau watches this cat fight with smiles on their faces.

Duo: arey arey bohot der hogaya..chalo sab..ghr chalo..tum dono bhi..raat bhar ek doosre ke saath yahi rehna hai kya? Kaho to mai Freddy ko bhi bol doon yahi rook jaane ke liye..milke gappe mar lena..

Freddy: arrey ssssir..mai nahi rahunga yaha…ghar nahi pahooncha to wife maaregi aur yaha agar b..b..b..bhoot aa gaya toh!

Duo: koi bhoot woot nahi aayega. Chalo sab!

And all left the bureau in their respective vehicles..

The next morning in dushyant's house. A letter arrives..

As he opens the envelop. He finds it's some kind of an invitation and when he reads it…he gets shell shocked! How could this happen? Nooooooo!

A/N: hi guys..yeh mera pehla chapter..specially dedicated to preetz..aur updt jald hi aayega. And reviews plz. Good or bad..just gimme something..

And as usual mei har chapter ek proverb se end karti hu..toh y\aaj bhi karungi..here you go!

"YESTERDAY IS HISTORY, TOMORROW IS MYSTERY BUT TODAY IS A GIFT. THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED THE PRESENT."


	2. Chapter 2 confusion and confession

Ishyant ki love story:

As dushu read the invitation, the coffee mug he was holding was almost about to hit the floor if his mom hadn't retrieved it from his hand.

Dushu's Mom: Kya hua beta? Tumhara hath itna kaap kyu raha hai? Aur who tumhare haath mei kya hai? Dikhao toh…

Dushu hides it from her: mom..kuch nahi hai..kuch bhi toh nahi..(tries his best to look normal)

Mom: don't give me those excuses ! kya hai uss letter mei..dikhao! kuch toh garbar hai…nahi toh aise hi achanak tum kaap kyu rahe the…tumhe koi daura bhi toh nahi parta hai….(getting dangerously suspicious)

Dushu thinks: " oh god! Kaha phass gaya…ise room mei padhna chahiye tha…ab pehle se hi itni tension ab mom bhi…kitna shak karti hai…acp sir kabhi chutti lete to inhe substitute banana chahiye…kisi ko sir ki kami mehsoos hi nahi hoti..:/"

Dushu: arey mom …kuch bhi toh nahi…bas electricity ka bill hai…bohot jyada than a isliye hath kaap rahe the mere…haha….

Mom: yeh electricity waale kab se lifaafe mei bills dene lag gaye huh?

Dushu: mom..hum sab india waale hai…dildaari nibhate hai na! toh thori si courtesy mei kya jaata hai ?! abb de diya liffafa to de diya..mei jaa ke lauta doon kya?..

Mom: achcha…ab yeh mat kehna woh log envelop bhi design waala bhejte hai… =_=…

Dushu: (gaye kaam se) ah..woh..woh..toh…

Mom: kya woh who?

Dushu: who to subhe subhe din thik se jaane ke liye hai mom! Feng-Shui!

Mom: dushu…

Dushu: bye mom! Kaam hai! Zaroori!

Mom: kaisa kaam? Electricity waalo ko thank you bolne jaa rahe ho?! Arey?..ise kya hua hai? Aaj aane do use..muh khoolwaake hi rahungi…hmm..

Here dushyant's mom is planning strategies to let the cat out of the bag while dushyant is depressed as hell..the words in the card were just eating him alive.

"We cordially invite you to the engagement ceremony of our daughter, Ishita with will be glad to have in our midst on this auspicious occaission."

Poor dushyant couldn't even bear to lose the person so important to him and his life…

Dushu: iss chipkali se kaise shaadi kar sakti hai who..i mean ki mere saamne woh toh kuch bhi nahi hai…Varun ke bachche..whoever you are…mei yeh hone nahi doonga!

Dushu: par mei karu toh kya karu…kavin ….ha who zaroor meri maddad karega..yaar hai mera…

He takes out his cellphone and flips through the contacts when he sees one name"ishita"…he stares at it for some time

Dushu: yeh kya raha hoon mei…tumhari photo dekhte yaha time waste karunga toh future mei bhi tumhari photo hi dekhni paregi!

He quickly dials kavin's no.

Dushu: kaha hai tu?

Kavin: issi duniya mei hu…itni jaldi marne wala nahi hu mai…

Dushu: tujhe abhi mazaak sooj rahi hai. Mujhe tujhse ek zaroori baat karni hai.

Kavin: ishita ke bare mei?

Dushu: O_o…tujhe kaise pataa?

Kavin: (smirks) abe teri bel-budhdhi mei toh kabhi romance ki baate aane wale hai nahi to tabhi tu mujhse hi puchta hai…

Dushu: abhi koi romantic baat karne ke liye tujhe phone nahi kiya hai maine..chup kar!

Kavin: hmmmmm….soon raha hoon mai….ro raha hai tu….

Dushu gets absolutely angry now and cuts the on the other hand just smirks…

Divya: sir…aap achcha gaa lete hai..

Kavin: (sees her and keeps staring at her dreamily)

Divya: waise sir..achcha hai..

Kavin: (still dreamy) hmmm….mai achcha hu?

Divya: huh? Mera matlub tha ki aapka plan achcha tha…

Kavin: (lands back to earth) mai achcha nahi hu? Bas plan achcha tha?

Divya: uff! Thik hai..dono achche hai..

Kavin: (gives a lopsided grin)

Pankaj: (munching on a burger)waise…munch-munch…sir..agar …munch-munch..dushyant sir ko pata chal gaya ki who card nail hai toh?

Kavin: toh kya…? Hamaari dhulayi hogi aur kya!

Divya: pankaj yeh burger kaha se aya tumhare pass?

Pankaj: huh! Mei teri tarah sir ke saath flirt nahi kar raha tha..explore kar raha tha jagah ko…investigation kar raha tha ki kaha achcha khaana milta hai…munch-munch…

Divya: ugh …bhookkar kaheeka!

While the three are planning a bonding for ishu and dushu…

Dushyant is racing to ishu's house to confess right away.. and it's evening bye the time in a garden nearby…

Ishu is already waiting…

Duo , freddy and sachin are hiding near a bush…looks like they did a bit of planning on their own too…

Duo: dekhna kaise milte hai dono…freddy pata hai na tumhe slow romantic music low volume mei bajaana hai…?

Freddy: ha sir…extra effects ke liye…

Sachin: app don to bare romantic nikle sir…

On the other hand kavin,pankaj and divya plan to introduce a ghost…so that out of fright ishita clings to dushu…they have no idea that many people are planning to get these two together..

Kavin: tumhe bhoot banna hai pankaj…

Pankaj: ok sir…mei bhoot banunga, ishita ke saamne jaaunga, use daraunga…aurwapas aaa jaunga…very easy

(A/N :actually not very easy,..mei itni jaldi har maanne walli nahi hu!)

Pankaj: muhahaha

KAvin and divya: abhi nahi..

Kavin: aur tum divya lights off kar dogi jab dushu aayeaga..

Divya: ok.

Now there is yet another group….purvi,Nikhil and shreya and taarika

Nikhil: iss waqt koi kisi ko ghar se kheech ke laata hai kya?

Shreya: arey nik…kuch nahi hoga..

Purvi; dekho…kaise romance karte hai dono. hume bas goonda banke use cherna hai…

Nikhil:dushyant sir hamaari halwa banaa denge….

Dekho…dushu agaya..

The first ones to act were kavin's group..

Kavin: divya ! now!

Divya switched off the lights

Panka tires to go in a long white robe near ishita.

Meanwhile..in duo"s group..

Daya: yeh ights ko kya ho gaya? Mei dekhke ata hu..

Abhi: haa jao..

Freddy doesn't see which cd he was holding..he takes one and plays it…

Aur bajne lag gaya…

MOOCHO KO THORA ROUND GHUMAKE..

Ishu: what the?!

Pankaj nearly reaches ishu when he hits hard against something(daya)

Pankaj: eeeehehehehe….mai bhoot hoo!

Freddy: b…b…bbhoot! Bhaago!

He also runs into the garden and stumbles in panku's white robe..

ANNA KE TARAH CHASHMA LAGAAKE..

Pankaj earns daya 's signature slap…

Pankaj: ouw…

ALL THE RAJNI FANS…TLAIVAR!

Dushu thinks ishu is hurt…and rushes over but stumbles on the two( freddy and panku) and he too falls down..

Dushu: aaaaaahh

Kavin recognizes his voice and thinks something's wrong…

Kavin: dushyaaaaa….annnt…(lo! Ye bhi gaya niche!)

Divya: sir aap kaha hai…lights kahaa hai…

DON'T MISS THE CHANCE…THALAIVAR!

Sachin runs to the spot with abhi..

And now purvi's group come into the scene…

Purvi and shreya : lights off kaise ho gayi? No problem..tum idhar jao mai udhar jaati hu..

Purvi gets hold of sachin thinking him to be ishita and shreya gets hold of abhi..and say: abb humse kaise bachoge!

Abhi: help!

Taarika: abhi!kaha ho..

She takes a stick to beat the one who has caught abhi but ends up beating daya into pulp….

Amidst all this chaos…people falling down…and squishing and yelling…and stumbling…Nikhil gets in and and catches divya thinking she's ishu and says:

LUNGI DANCE! LUNGI DANCE! LUNGI DANCE! LUNGI DANCE!

Aye larki! Abb kaha bhagogi!

Divya: Aaaaaaahh…koun ho tum …choro mujhe…

She tries to free herself and once she pushed him hard and he landed on the switch..immediately the lights were on…while divya landed on the cd player and now the song changed into…

ZINDA! HAI HUM! (from bhaag milkha bhaag)

The illuminated garden reveals the mess ow…ishu unharmed in the middle …far away from the mess..dushu,kavin,panku,freddy….squished in a roll of while cloth…near them is daya with taarika holding a stick…a few feet away are purvi and shreya holding their hostages sachin and abhi…and in one corner are Nikhil and divya flat on the ground.

Everyone: yeh sab kya hai?! O_o

ZINDA ! HAI HUM! YAARA!

Dushyant: pataa nahi kaise zinda hai hum log!

A small child was passing by with his mom and when he saw them…he said: mummy mummy dekho! CID ke uncle-aunty…circus-circus khel rahe hai…

Well…I don't know about you guys but I don't think dushu would confess to ishita in that mess…maybe later maybe in the next chapter..bye bye..take care all!

"LIFE IS A BRIDGE. YOU SHOULD CROSS IT . BUT DON'T BULID A HOUSE ON IT."


	3. Chapter 3 yet another miss

Hi guys! I'm back! I know it's been a long time but kya karu…exams the! Aaj hi finish hue hai but I thought ki aap sab ko jyaada intezaar nahi karwa sakti na..so…

Anyways isse pehle ki mai chapter shuru karu…I wanna tell you guys something…I know ki logo ke do views hote hai and I accept criticsm…use mujhe koi problem nahi hai but plz don't use slangs….they don't empower a writer to continue…anyways a big thank you to all those you read and reviewed….her's your chapter 3

[Chapter 3: ANOTHER MISS]

After the bizarre happenings of the evening last night…you could see a lot of differences in the cid team….

Acp: arey kavin, yeh abhijeet itna khush kyu lag raha hai?

Kavin: kyuki abb se saare forensic reports to ye hi laayenge..

Acp: kyu…daya nahi jaata hai kya?

Kavin; abb se toh nahi….=_=

Acp: kyu?

Kavin: woh…taar…

Dushyant intervenes at this point coz he didn't want acp to learn about what happened the other day….

Dush: haa….haa….sir….woh taar….taar …taar..haa….taar toot gaya hai unka….

Acp: WHAT DO YOU MEAN DUSHYANT?!

Dushu: (horrified) m..m..me..mera matlub hai ki unhe thodi problem hai kyuki….

Acp: (still angry) kyuki?

Dushu; kyuki ….sir….nikhil ….! Us bechare ka dimaag ka taar toot gaya hai….sir…..(hoping ACP will buy it)

But just then Nikhil had to arrive….

Nikhil: sir… o.O mere dimaag ka taar nahi toota hai!

Dushu: (to acp) haa….TT_TT who..dekha sir….jin logo ka taar tootta hai na…who yahi kehte he…ki mai to bilkul thik hu….

Acp ignores that…

Acp: toh Nikhil tum hi bataao ki aajkal daya kyu nai jaata forensic lab? Salunkhe ne ek aur dushmann banaaliya hai kya?

dushu tries to signal Nikhil to keep his mouth shut about the prev day….but looks like that didn't go the way he wanted it to..too….

Nikhil: arey sir..kya batau…who taarika ne unhe itnaa mara ki ab who unke liye taarika nahi…par taaraka ban gayi hai…^.^

Acp(0_0): taarika ne DAYA ko MAARA!?

Dushu and kavin give a mar gaye look…

Panku: haa sir…aur daya sir ne mujhe maara….aaa…abb bhi dard hota hai…mere do char daant bhi nikal gaye….aur me abhi park mei unhe hi dhoondne gaya tha…so late ho gaya!

Acp; he bhagwaan! Uthaale! Uthaale mujhe! Sirf daya hi nahi..tum sab ki taar toot gayi hai….pataa nai kya bole jaa rehe ho…jao apne apne kaam pe….

So everyone go back to work…after half and hour ishita shows up…and every one except acp thinks..( musibat ki jarrh)

Dushu: hi ishita.

Ishita: ohh! Hi sir!

Dushu: umm wo tumse kuch baat karni thi.

Ishu: haa boliye naa…

Tabh kavin aake dushu ko uthaa le jaata hai…

Dushu: ye tu kya kar raha hai! Mai abhi use bolne waala tha!kavin: sab ke saamne…

Dushu: haa sab ke saamne …tabhi thori himmat aati hai…

Kavin: paagal…tujhe himmat aat hai to kya…uska kya ?

Dushu: maine to socha hi nahi..

Kavin: uggh….tu bhi…tera kuch nai ho sakta…

Dushu: whatever waise tub hi kuch kam nahi hai…mood hi bigarhdiya…ok..maine soch iya hai ..mai ek love letter likhunga…

Kavin: ooohooo….waise tera love letter…toh kisi recommendation letter se kam nahi hai…waise kya likhega…

Dushu: kuch bhi…tujhe nahi bataaunga…nahi toh uss din ki tarah…yeh letter bhi gaya…

After that the matter is laid to rest….

Dushu reaches home and thinks of the most romantic words to write the letter…he manages to write the letter..

Tum jaisi sundar gulaab ki phool,

Ki mehek sunghke mera chehra muskurataa hai,

Din chahe kitna busy ho…

Mood ON rehta hai…

Tum jaisi pari se mera mulakaat hua,

toh aisa lagaa ki zindagii ka new start hua,

isliye to hai tumse bohot pyaar, ishita.

(A/N: I know that this poem sucks..par mere dimmag mei aur kuch nai aaya)

And so he wrote it and left it there on the table. He had left for the airport to pick up his aunt , uncle and their little 13yr old daughter priya.

Little priya was very naughty and was always on the prowl for the next mischief.

When they reached home..evrybody had their lunch and freshened up and dushu went out to get some stuff…

Priya had noticed the paper lying on the table and read the whole poem in it.

Tum jaisi sundar gulaab ki phool,

Ki mehek sunghke mera chehra muskurataa hai,

Din chahe kitna busy ho…

Mood ON rehta hai…

Tum jaisi pari se mera mulakaat hua,

toh aisa lagaa ki zindagii ka new start hua,

isliye to hai tumse bohot pyaar,ishita.

priya: wow. Nice ….achcha poem hai…;) kyu na thori masti ho jaaye aur waise bhi mera grammar thora improve hoga…she took out a paper and wrote the poem In her own style..

And she quietly put it in place and left it…the next morning while dushyant went to the bureau, he put that paper in his pocket and left it near ishu's desk and disappeared to meet some khabri.

Ishu was the next person to arrive and found the piece of paper lying on her desk and opened it,it was a poem and she read it…

Tum jaisi badsurat cactus ke phool,

Ke kaante dekh k mera chehra utar jaata hai,

Din chahe kitna easy ho…

Mood OFF rehta hai…

Tum jaisi daayan se mera mulakaat hua,

toh aisa lagaa ki zindagii ka the end hua,

isliye to hai tumse bohot nafhrat,ishita.

-DUSHYANT

Upon readin this…ishu was so heartbroken that all the feelings she had for dushyant had died down…

A/n: I know ending thora garbar tha…but guys trust me…next chap dhaasu hoga!

Plz review.

IT'S NOT THE STARS TO HOLD OUR DESTINY BUT IN OURSELVES.-shakesphere


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Hi guys! Toh aaj phir se ek aur chota sa chap laayi hu…( I know I sound like the fm radio people…=_=)

Pehle chapters mei aap logo ne dekha ki ek baar ishyant ke colleagues aa jate hai distrb karne toh dusri baar unki family…bhai inka toh itni jaldi kuch bhi nahi hone wala hai..(coz I'm not gonna give up!)Toh lets start!

Divya and ishu are sitting together in café exotique , divya as usual and ishu …well…not as usual…

Ishu: I can't believe this! It's disgusting! Who apne aap ko kya samajhta hai huh!? Cactus? Mai? What does he even think of himself!

Divya: just chill! Kuch nai hoga. I bet ki kuch garbar hua hai..

Ishu: ha . garbar toh hua hai..mai batau kya? Unka yaha pe job karna..mere senior hona..plus unka dimaag jo thik nai hai….aur tu na unpe koi bet mat laga…kangaal ho jayegi. He's impossible…

Divya was about to answer her but she stopped …dushyant and purvi had just arrived into the café and had sat down right across them.

Divya: (blank)

Ishu: ab tujhe kya hua? Aise muh kyu khula hua hai..machchar ke liye free housing provide karne ki zarurat nahi hai…(but divya just remains in a daze) kya hua? Kya dekh liya aisa?( and she too turns in that direction…

(and now we have two free shelters for machchar! Wah kya baat hai!)

Ishu comes out of the trance real fast and says

Ishu: wah! Dekho toh inhe ! so fast!

Divya: nai ishita..tumse misunderstanding hui hai…who aise nai hai..

Meanwhile purvi and dushyant notice them and arrive at their table … he was kinda shy after the letter…

Ishu: hello inspector puri and dushman sir!

Dushyant: kya? I didn't get you ishita.

Ishu : arey arey! Ishita nai hu mai..mai toh cactus hu na!?

Dushyant was getting nowhere near to what she was referring to…How would he anyway?

Ishu:Achcha toh yeh kya hai ( and threw the letter right in the face of Dushu)

Dushyant read it and was shell shocked..

Dushu: mai…maine yeh nai likha hai…mera vishwaas karo…

Ishu: yeh criminals ka dialogue hai..aap mat bolo ..bechare berozgaar ho jayenge..(looks other way)

Dushu: ( lagta hai priya ka hi kaam hai..jaldi kuch kar…) accha ye…ye to bas aise hi…mera matlub hai ki maine galti se…

Kavin appears there suddenly from…um…nowhere!...

Kavin: galti se uski small sister ne ye sab likh diya hai…aur kuch nai hua hai ishita…

Dushu thinks: ( thank god! Ye kavin aa gaya yah ape…nai toh aaj world war 3 ho jata yahi pe..)

Kavin: anyways hum chalte hai, you two have fun!

So Kavin, dushyant and purvi exit the café leaving the two machchar-aalays in the café .

In the car.

Kavin: dekh dush, who naraaz hai aur uske upar tera who letter…ek baar to hum sab se puch leta.

Dushyant: tu sab se puch leta toh shyad uss letter mei cactus nahi king cobra likha hua hota…

Kavin: tu itna akdoo kyu hai re?

Dushu not wanting to listen to kavin's jabbering asked him to drop him there and left..

Back in the car

Purvi: sir, apke dimaag mei koi plan hai inn dono ko pass lane ka..?

Kavin : hai ek plan..bas dush ka consent chahiye….par no lawns this time ..mujhe uss din ki tarah egg roll nahi banna hai..

Purvi: par karna kya hai..

They pick up some other members from different locations until there was kavin, purvi, Nikhil, mayur and pankaj…

Pankaj: sir plan hume bhi toh bataeeye…

Mayur: ha sir..pichli bar hum log kuch kar hi nahi paaye..

Kavin: ok guys..woh hotel hai na..jaha humara year end party ho rahi hai..wahi pe…..plan ke mutabik ishita aur dush jayenge acp sir ko bulane aur corridor me pani hoga who slip ho jayegi aur dish use bachaega and eye lock and done…this is plan A

Everyone likes and the plan and they think of executing it on the final day ..ultimately the day arrives.. many people of the police dep't. are present including businessmen and other celebrities..

Daya to abhi: wah kitna achcha hai..par acp sir kaha hai?

Abhi: dushyant aur ishita gaye hai unhe bulane..

While on the way, there was quite silence and the corridor was apparently much darker than the rest of the place.

Ishu walks quite fast to avoid dushu and crosses the intersection were mayor as waiting yo do his job.

Ishita sees a lizard and jumps : aaaaaa!

Dushyant hears this and runs to her aid and just then..

Mayur: aaj toh mai yeh karke hi rahunga…I won't fail…he throws water on the floor.

Dushyant just reaches in time not to save ishu but to slip and fall…

Dushu: areyyyyyy!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

You all know that the cid team has ears that of a hare or even rush to the spot.

Mayur too rushes out when he heard dushu..

Mayur: kya huaaaaaaaa! ( after all this liquid called water that we so badly need to exist is not biased ki ek ko girakar dusre ko chor de toh mayor meets dushu at level zero (180o flat on face)

Ishu thinks ki koi bohot bara danger aagaya hai CID mei toh she takes a metal rod with her…

Ishu: o rab ji! Bachana mujh. Idon't know ki yeh sab kaun kar raha hai but whoever it is..he is going down..

Meanwhile the team starts to look for the damsels in distress..oohh sorry…I meant the …erm…knights in shining armour in distress…+_+

Pankaj being the clutz he's stumbles on the water drum and the pankaj-titanic drowns…

Kavin to divya: divya, be alert.. koi toh hai joy eh sab kar raha hai…yeh pani..mayur kaha hai?

Divya: use toh yahi hona chahiye tha…

Kavin: keep looking …keep lookingggggg!

Divya: sirrr!

Kavin : aa…lagta hai mera kamar toot gaya..iss mayur ko toh…

Then with some help from the never this worse CID team..they manage to get up when suddenly the once dark corridor is lit and then they find mayur and dushyant huddled in a pool of water beside kavin and divya…ishu is nowhere…

Well this angel was their DCP Chitrole…and ACP Pradyuman…

DCP: mujhe sab pata tha… ( A/N: pata nahi isse kaise pata chala..story toh mera hai..)

Just then ishu arrive from behind him with the rod..

Ishu: criminal! Tum jaise machcharo ko mere free shelter mei bhi jagah nahi milagi! Aaaaaaaaa! And hits DCP.

DCP: (sees stars) mujhe *****yeh **** bhi **** pata **** tha .(faints)

everyone just gapes at ishita…

everyone: ( Plan B!)

sorry guys! Wasn't able to make it on time…hehe…anyways I know ki yeh filler chap hai..so whatever it is,,,just tell me…plzzzzzzzz…..love ya'll!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR IN ADVANCE! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Hi guys..bohot bohot bohot saare sorrys late hone ke liye…but ek ke bad ek tests aur uske upar mera dongke kharab ho gaya..to aaj hi broadband connection mila…sorrryyyyyy!

Ok toh…aap sab follow kar rahe ho toh apko pata hoga ki ab tak ki story kya hai…but mai khud writer hu aur mujhe hi yaad nahi….sorry…

[this story is based on valentine's day but was published later due to connection error.]

"BEEP…BEEP…BEEEEEEEEEEEEP" aaahhh…kya yaar subah se torture shuru…{dushu}

Dush: ek toh cid ke duty se break nahi milta..upar se yeh alarm clock….phir Kvin ki limited edition teasing aur phir….ishita….aahhhaaaa…(smile)…..(frown) aaj toh Valentine's day hai! Haaaa! Aur gift bhi bhul gaya….

At kavin's house, mr. perfect smile is ready before time as usual..

KV: hmm, aaj toh 14th hai. Divya ka gift ready hai. Yes!

[The usual routine for working people is as usual and I hope you can imagine it too and I really don't want to go into those details]

At the bureau,

Daya and abhijeet the two main officers are talking,

Daya: toh aaj ke liye kya special hai?

Abhi: itna excited kyu ho rahe ho? Tum mere valentine toh nahi ho naa…

Daya: haan haan, kya dost hai…waise kiske liye hai gift iss baar?

Just then ACP arrives, the duo have their back at him so they aren't aware of his arrival.

Daya: arey freddy, tum aaj kisike liye kuch special karna walle ho?

Feddy( sees acp and tries to signal the duo) : ACP sir.

Daya: kya?! Hahaha..uss Ravan ke liye tum vday mei kuch karoge?

Freddy: nahi acp sir…..

ACP: yeh ravan kon hai daya?

Daya : (thinks) mar gaye..

Daya: arey sir…aap...

Acp: mai ravan hu?

Daya: nahi woh who who…dddcpp sir…acp nahi dcp suna maine…sach hi toh kaha na sir..dcp ravan nahi toh kya hai.?

Acp: …kaam karo…

Just then ishu arrives,

Ishita: shanti hai aaj…woh ab tak nahi aya…..

Dushu and kavin arrive after sometime:

Dushu: arey ishita ji aap?

All: (think) isse aaj kya hogaya?

Dush: kaisi hai aap?

Ishu: zinda thi.

Dush: kya matlub?

Ishu: aapke aane se pehle zinda thi. Abhi mar chuki hu kyuki aap aagaye. Aapke rehte koi zinda kaise reh sakta hai…me to be specific?!

Dush: dekho subah subah shuru mat ho jao!

Ishu: aapne drma shuru ki thi…

Dcp: mujhe sab pataa tha….

All: phirse nahi…..(TT-TT)

Dcp: dushyant hemraj or ishita walia? Subah subah Shakespeare ka romeo-juliet remix kyu kar rahe ho..

Ishu: sir aap toh mahan hai…._/\_ aap hi ke welcome ke liye practice chal rahi hai…

Panku: haan sir! Mai cupid bana hu!

Dcp: waah! Mujhe sab pata tha…good…keep it up!

The officers get a call and all is forgotten as a case gets in the way. They travel to Pune and enter a big old mansion. During investigation dushu and ishu search the big park behind the was filled with roses.

Dush: ok roses…thik hai..achcha hai…but park ….uss sham ki yaaad ati hai..aye..meri kamar…I got rolled…abhi bhi dookh raha hai…

Ishu: bhaag ishu bhaag yaha se….isse pehle ki mr. dushman tujhe dekh le…hayee…kitna romantic hai….aahhh….oh no…bhaag….

….…."ishita"….

LONG PAUSE

( ishu thinks: kya yeh mujhe proposek arenge?)

LONG PAUSE

Ishu: (smiles) yyes ssir….

LONG PAUSE

TURNS…

Dush: mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai….

LONG PAUSE

Ishu turns….waiting for the evitable to happen…..

LONG PAUSE

…

…..

Dush: yaha pe kuch mila hai. Evidence bag lekar yaha aao.

….

Ishu: (shocked) uhh…..ok...( yeh kisi kaam ka nahi hai….. pagal kaheeka)

Kavin who's watching for behind mutters: beta dushu tu mahan hai…."sigh" pat nahi iska kya hoga…..lagta hai plan C istemaal karna hoga…hmm..

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Sorry sorry very sorry for the really late update again…but I had no other choice left…


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY GUYS I HAVE STUDIES THAT ARE MUCH MORE IMPORTANT AND NEED MY UTMOST ATTENTION AT PRESENT SO THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. I AM SORRY.

~AZUSA-CHAN


End file.
